In addition to bristle-covered applicators, in particular so-called disk applicators are known in the prior art. The actual applicator section in such disk applicators comprises a core with a not inconsiderable thickness, from which a number of disks or disk portions protrudes outwards in the radial direction. A free space is respectively provided between adjacent disks or disk members. The predominant part of the cosmetics mass to be applied remains, in particular, in this free space even after the applicator has been pulled out from the cosmetics storage container and after wiping the applicator. If, for example, such an applicator is brought up close to the eyelashes of the human eye, the eyelashes insert themselves into the free spaces between the individual disks and their surface is wetted with the cosmetic as soon as the applicator is rotated or pulled back again from the eye. The European patent application EP 2 071 977 describes an example for such a disk applicator.
Application results that are quite satisfactory can be achieved with such disk applicators, but further improvement is still needed for certain cases of use:
Due to their core, such disk applicators have a relatively large diameter, which is why it is difficult in some cases to ensure that the eyelashes are treated with the cosmetic up to the ends thereof on the side of the eyelid.
In other cases, the mass storage capacity of the known disk applicators needs to be improved.
A solution for the above mentioned problems is achieved with the features of the mascara brush described herein.